Bathroom romance
by Kikina
Summary: Naruto is in the bathroom at a party crying when a handsome guy walks in. They end up chatting and the handsome man takes Naruto out for the night to cheer him up. What will Naruto say when the guy asks him out. He's not gay after all…right?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto is in the bathroom at a party crying when a handsome guy walks in. They end up chatting and the handsome man takes Naruto out for the night to cheer him up. What will Naruto say when the guy asks him out. He's not gay after all…right?

**A/N:** My first chapter story. I don't remember how this story came to me but I found it on my list of ideas and chose to right it. Let it be known there is some Sakura bashing. I just needed to write something to post.

**Warning:** this is boys love. That means boys in love with other boys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

"Damn it" the blonde boy cursed as he sat on the bathroom floor. It was Friday night, and here he was at a house party. There were drinks, pizza, loud music and loose girls, this was a good party. Yet here he is at this awesome party, crying on someone's bathroom floor. Whose? He wasn't even sure this was just some wild house party. It might have been a classmate's for all he knew. There were flyers going around about the party of the week. He had just seen booze in big bold letters and decided 'why the hell not'. He just wanted a distraction and getting wasted was a good one, wasn't it?

He only had one beer when he arrived and then got hit on, but none of this cheered him up at all whatsoever. The girl talking to him was pretty but she only made him more depressed. He was glad he hadn't come with his friends. It would not have been ok if they knew he had spent a good half hour in the bathroom. "Man, my life sucks." He was really trying to ignore what was making him cry. It wasn't working and his life was not getting any better at the moment.

He was so ready to leave the party but he just had to make sure his appearance was more presentable before he could. He took out his cell to see it was only seven thirty p.m.; the party started at six. It was early but it was a good party so the time could be ignored. He sighed, putting his cell away trying to wipe away his tears. Just then he heard the bathroom door quickly open and shut, making him turn to see what was up. It was then that his teary blue eyes met with calm, dark obsidian ones.

The blonde's eyes widened as he remembered he had been crying. "Uh…um" he said quickly, turning away to wipe the tears that were still present and the ones threatening to fall. "You're not very smart are you?" The guy said making the blonde turn back to look at him. "If you don't want anyone to see then you should lock the door" he said. Demonstrating his statement he locked the door behind him. "Shouldn't you be on the other side then?" the blonde asked, still looking at the dark-haired teen. "You should have locked it earlier then. Mind if I crash here?" It wasn't a question but a statement since he already sat down probably not caring for the blonde's answer anyway.

The blonde just stared ahead but after a few minutes of silence he decided to examine the tall brunette that had decided to share the calm of the bathroom with him. The conclusion was of course not making him happy. 'Damn, he's really good looking' and it was so not helping his mood.

"What?" the brunette asked noticing the look he was receiving from the blonde teen. "You're really god looking" was the blonde's response, and he was a little surprised that, that was what he said. "Are you hitting on me?" he asked amused and startling the other boy. "No!" was the quick answer he received, noticing the embarrassment of the other. He chuckled slightly.

"It's just… well you know, you're really good looking and it's not helping my mood any at the moment seeing that." He quickly looked away after feeling embarrassed once again. But he had to turn back when he heard him laugh, and of course, he amazingly looked even more gorgeous. It had to be criminal when he smiled, and it was directed at the him no less. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Sorry if my face is so upsetting" the blonde was not going to say that his face was anything but upsetting. "It's not like that, I mean… you have no reason to apologize. I have no right to say that." "That's right, you don't" the brunette said with a smirk. 'Damn him, I thought he was being nice' the blonde thought but knew what the brunette said was true. "So…" the brunette began catching the blonde's attention again.

"Mind telling me why my face upsets you so much?" he asked and actually seemed interested in the answer. The blonde looked at the brunette and ended up catching his eyes. He had very pretty eyes and they were very captivating. This guy was someone who probably always got attention without even trying. He was already captivated and he only met him a few minutes ago.

"Like I said, you're really good looking" he said. "So I might have been told, but I don't know if that is really a good reason to be upset. I mean, I think you're pretty good looking too" he replied with a smirk that made the blonde stare. "I can't really believe that when it comes from someone who looks like you" the blonde stated. That guy could have been a model. He was dressed in normal clothes and yet he still stood out so much.

Someone like him should not just be walking around like its natural and yet here he was telling him he's good looking. Yeah that sounded so believable, didn't it? "You should believe it since I said it. Do I look like I would just say it to make you feel better?" The blonde could say that no, this guy did not seem like the type of person who would just say it so he could cheer someone up. "Besides…you're pretty cute you know." He finished with a smirk

'C-cute!' the blonde thought feeling embarrassed once again, which was too many to count for the short time he was in the bathroom with this guy. Was this guy hitting on him? No, no it's just his imagination. A guy like that wouldn't hit on someone like him. "Don't call a man cute" he said defending himself. "If you are then you are" is what the brunette replied.

"Well I don't want to be cute, I want to be handsome." The blonde replied. "I think you are" the brunette responded with a smile making the blonde blush once again. "No I'm not!" he yelled. He was getting tired of blushing. The brunette only sighed and asked "why do you think that?" The blonde just stared at the brunette and was surprised at how calmly they had been talking. They talked as though they were good friends or something. Maybe it was just the party atmosphere.

"My girlfriend broke up with me 2 weeks ago" the blonde replied. "Bummer" the brunette shrugged, "what does that have to do with your looks or my face though?" he asked and noticed that the blonde was getting more upset as he opened his mouth to speak again. "Because she broke up with me for this handsome guy, that's she's never even actually met!" The blonde was fuming, just remembering the whole thing was pissing him off.

_**Flashback **_

"I'm breaking up with you" the pink-headed girl stated. The blonde boy just blinked thinking he misheard. The pink-headed girl seemed to read his mind as she said again "it's over." This time he blinked twice before yelling "what!" The pink haired girl just shrugged "I've found someone else" she said simply. The blonde just blinked again. "What? Who? When?" he asked quickly. "When I went to this activity center in an apartment complex and that's when I saw the man of my dreams" she sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "And when we finally talk I know he'll fall for me too." The blonde blinked again, "wait a minute, are you telling me you're breaking up with me for a guy you haven't even talked to?" he asked looking bewildered.

"You wouldn't understand true love." He couldn't believe this. "We've been dating for six months!" He had been chasing this girl for years, he thought she was the one. When she finally said yes to going out with him he was ecstatic. He tried his best to be the perfect boyfriend and he did everything for her. Spending money he didn't even have to buy her the things she wanted. Could she really just throw him away like this?

"You can't be serious? You know how much I love you" he could feel his eyes starting to water. "Look, don't take this the wrong way ok. We can still be friends but I've found the person I want to be with. I gave you a chance and you should be happy it lasted this long." Her cell went off signaling a message. When she read it she smiled "he's back again." With that she ran off leaving the blonde to just stand where he was, still in shock. The love of his life just dumped him.

_**Flashback ends**_

A mixture of sadness and anger flashed through blue eyes and it could be heard in his voice. "That's why your face isn't helping" this time he pointed to the handsome man's face. "What do you mean never met?" he asked looking at the blonde boy fume. "You mean she left you for a face in the crowd?" he asked showing some concern. The blonde just nodded. "She saw him at this fancy apartment complex that allows the public to sign up and use its facilities. She said he lives there so she goes as often as she can try to get to know him. She said it was love at first sight and knew they were meant to be together. So she broke up with me since I was an 'issue' to getting together with him." He finished with a sigh.

"That's really bad dude" the guy said smirking "but that only means your girlfriend was shitty. Don't let her get you down. Girls like that are a dime a dozen. She'll come running back to you when the guy she wants doesn't want her back. Don't fall for that bullshit of 'I was being stupid' because I think you're way smarter than the idiots who get back with them to be their idiots again…right?" This time he gave a friendly smile. The blonde blushed a little and quickly turned away. The brunette had seen it and another small smile graced his lips. They sat in a comfortable silence for the time being.

"Come on" the brunette said, catching the blondes' attention. It was then that the blonde noticed the guy was standing next to him and holding a hand out. The blonde looked at the hand and then looked at his face. He felt his cheeks heat a little. "T-to where?" Where was this guy planning on taking him? "You won't know unless you come." he said staring into the boy's eyes. "I offered you my hand but it's your choice if you wish to take it." His gaze never left the blonde's while the blonde just wondered what he should do. He only just met this guy so he couldn't go with him, right? But if he doesn't he might not see him again.

Somehow with that thought he reached out his hand and grabbed the brunette's who then gave him a small smile. "Uh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto… what's your name?" he asked for some reason, feeling a little embarrassed looking at the brunette. "Hn. Sorry I don't give my name out that easily, but if you can earn it by tonight I'll tell you." He finished with a grin. While pulling Naruto out of the bathroom he didn't let go of his hand. As they walked out of the party Naruto sure noticed the looks he received from some of the people, especially the girls. Was that hate and envy being shot his way? It wasn't like he was with this guy or anything, but he wouldn't deny that he felt a little happy to receive such jealous stares.

"Wow you have a motorcycle, it is pretty sweet." Naruto awed at the machine. "Yeah, I don't really take my car to events like this. You know people get stupid and crash or trash stuff. Sometimes I'll just take it out for a ride if I'm in the mood. You drove?" he asked as he took up the helmets. "I can't afford a car at the moment." Sadly he did not have a car and he relied on public transportation to get him around. "Here" Naruto reached out and took the helmet that the brunette gave him.

He wasn't quite sure how to secure it on his head correctly until the brunette fixed it for him. Then the brunette got on his bike and Naruto followed suit. "You're going to have to hold on to me." The statement made Naruto blush a little and he couldn't help but think that the brunette purposely said it like that hoping to get a good reaction. Then the brunette spoke again "I know what you're thinking. You wish I was the one holding you, right?" Naruto could just imagine the grin that was on his face. "So not!" he yelled and was happy for the helmet and the fact that being behind the guy was hiding his embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around the guy and they sped off.

~~*o*~~

"Well?" the brunette asked the blonde who was currently debating on the movie. "Which one would you like to see?" Naruto asked. He really couldn't decide. "It's fine just pick one" the brunette said sighing. 'Avatar or Sherlock Holmes? Hmm, I want to see them both.' He glanced at the brunette who was waiting calmly. "Why don't we see Sherlock Holmes" Naruto said smiling. The movie was starting in 10 minutes while Avatar was about half an hour away. The brunette only nodded and Naruto reached into his pocket to get his wallet. When he pulled it out he saw the brunette walk up to him showing him the tickets. "It's on the second floor let's go." Naruto only nodded following him. "Want a snack?" The brunette asked as they headed over to the food counter. "I'll have a small popcorn, small fruit punch and… a snickers." Naruto said reaching for his wallet again. When he looked up the cashier was giving the brunette back his credit card. He had been paid for again.

After receiving their food they made their way to the theater, finding seats at the end of a middle row. Naruto couldn't help but take some glances at the guy during the previews but stopped when the movie started. He never noticed that the brunette had taken some glances of his own as well. The movie ended about ten-thirty and they were once again on the brunette's bike. To where, Naruto didn't know but he didn't mind too much at the moment. "I really liked the movie, Sherlock Holmes is so smart." Naruto beamed as they were approaching a restaurant. "I really thought there might have been witch craft." The brunette only nodded and gave a small smile at the blonde's enthusiasm. "I enjoyed it too." Naruto smiled at him.

"You know" Naruto looked back up at him as they waited in the line to the restaurant "you make this really cute face when you get excited." Naruto cursed mentally as he looked away, but still blushed a little at the comment. It only took a few minutes for them to get a table. When they were seated Naruto glanced at the menu and saw it was an Italian restaurant that they had walked into. "Order anything you want, it's my treat." Naruto glanced up at him "is there anything that you recommend?" The brunette gave Naruto a small smile making Naruto happy that he had asked. "I'm looking at something quite nice right now." Of course Naruto blushed; he swore this guy liked doing that. "Pervert" was all he mumbled. The brunette laughed but did recommend something to Naruto. They made conversation as they waited for the food to arrive.

"It's because you're crazy" Naruto said as he stuffed his face with food. "Oh really?" the brunette answered. "Yes. I mean it's almost January and you're using a bike instead of a car." Naruto took another bite. "Do you not see what the weather was like outside? It's cold!" Naruto chewed his food. "Ok, maybe it was cold but you know…" the brunette paused to chew the bite he just took "my back was really warm tonight so I didn't mind." he said with a conceited grin, making Naruto choke on his food a little. "Shut up! You're such a flirt!" With that Naruto quickly went back to his food but he couldn't help but think 'he's just a flirt but…' Naruto glanced up at the brunette as he took a bite of his food '…he's really sweet'.

Naruto couldn't help but think back on the night so far. This random guy had taken him out to a movie which they both found very enjoyable to watch and talk about. Then he decided to take him out to a nice restaurant to get something nice to eat, which Naruto couldn't help but be happy about since he was hungry. This random guy had really cheered him up tonight and it was only due to the fact that he was remembering how they met that he realized he had completely forgotten about his ex. One of the main thoughts in his head right now was how this seemed like a da-…Naruto shook his head to get rid of that thought. But it was brought back when the brunette accidentally, in his opinion, touched his leg to his.

"A flirt you say?" the brunette said, startling Naruto and making him look up. "I'm pretty sure I was a gentleman on our date tonight" he said, making his eyes catch the blonde's blue ones which he noticed had widened a little. "This was not a date" Naruto nearly yelled in embarrassment. "It isn't?" the brunette said tilting his head. "You're so misleading" he said with a chuckle "you're the flirt here. You charmed me up with your pretty face and then you throw me to the curve, huh? You're such a player Naruto." He finished staring at the blonde then he couldn't help but laugh.

In turn Naruto started to laugh as well. He couldn't help but think that this guy was maybe just bored and didn't mind having some company around. If so, Naruto didn't mind since this guy made all his problems disappear for the night. You would think because of the looks this guy had he would be an arrogant jerk but, he was actually pretty cool. The brunette laughed again at something Naruto said. 'He has a really nice laugh.'

Wanting to make more conversation Naruto remembered some questions that he wanted to ask. "By the way, how old are you?" Looking at the brunette he knew he had to be young, he just wasn't sure how old he really was. He wanted to know if he had just gotten cheered up by some kid who was younger than him because if this was the case it would be a little embarrassing. The brunette looked up at him and responded "probably the same age as you" making Naruto blink at what he said.

"That doesn't answer my question! I could be old and look young for all you know." Feeling as though he made a good point, Naruto nodded to himself. "You're…nineteen, right?" he stated more than asked; he then finished saying "me too." Naruto blinked before he asked "how'd you know?" He didn't miss the smirk that was on the brunette's face. "You might still have a little of your baby face but your quite defined for your age category." Naruto wasn't sure how the guy was able to make it sound like it was common knowledge that everyone should know. It was then he noticed that the brunette had paid for the bill and they could leave now.

"No fare, you totally cheated!" Naruto yelled as he came in second in the car game they were playing. The next place the brunette decided to take him was an arcade to prove he was a bastard who "so cheated". "Did not loser" he replied while getting up. He looked around then glanced at Naruto. "Hey, want to be my partner?" he said casually, catching Naruto completely off guard. "W-what?" he asked trying not to be embarrassed. The brunette had only raised an eyebrow. "I think there is one more game of laser tag that's still open. Be my partner and let's beat some losers" he replied. Naruto had only uttered an "oh" as an answer. But then a big grin appeared on the brunette's face when he asked "what were you thinking?" No way was Naruto going to let that guy get any cockier than he already was. "That I would have kicked your ass since I'm so awesome!" He received a small laugh.

He had to admit laser tag was pretty fun and the brunette had some moves. Was he trained or something? Naruto was ecstatic that they had beaten the other five teams and had to admit they were pretty good together. They also won some prizes and the brunette won him a couple of things as well. He couldn't believe that it was already past 3 a.m.; time really flew when you were having fun. He couldn't help it when he rested his head on the guy's back as he was driving him home either. He must have been tired why he felt so comfortable.

~~*o*~~

"Thank you" Naruto said "the night was wonderful and you made all my troubles drift away." He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he looked up at the brunette who was resting back on his bike. "You have a cell?" Naruto searched his pockets and finally came across his cell phone. This was something that a college student definitely needed in life. When he finished putting his number in he gave back the phone.

"Next time you take me on a date ok" he said with a wink. Naruto quickly retaliated "what date! You're just a flirt!" He puffed his cheeks and stared at the brunette. He deflated as something came back to his mind. He stared at the man in front of him. "You never told me your name bastard." The brunette smiled a little. "I said if you earned it." At that Naruto raised a brow. "Well did I?" It's not like he really cared. His curiosity just got the best of him, he told himself. He wasn't going to let the bastard get any cockier than he already was.

"Not sure yet" the brunette replied only making the blonde get agitated. "You're frustrating, do you know that?" he snapped, but he only received a laugh. Even though Naruto didn't want to admit it he wanted to know his name. "Fine, so what is it that you are unsure about?" he was genuinely interested. "About you" he said lowly. "What about me exactly?" Was his voice nervous? Was that his voice? Why was he nervous? And the way he was being looked at made him feel embarrassed.

"Does everyone have to go through this to get your name?" He tried to make whatever he was feeling go away. What was this mood that appeared? "No" a simple answer. "If I think we can be friends I'll tell them. It's just you that's making this different." And the bastard brought the strange mood back, he so was not helping at all. Why did he think Naruto was making it difficult? "Why?" He was just curious was all.

The bastard didn't answer, instead he leaned off his bike and made his way to the blonde. Of course Naruto was surprised when the guy touched his cheek. He was about to push him away when… "Naruto" the bastard called his name. It was reflex, it had to be what made him look up at the bastard, making him able to place his lips on his. And it was instinct**, **_instinct_! That he closed his eyes. But just as quickly as it came, it had ended. It was a simple, quick kiss. And as the bastard pulled away he heard him say "Sasuke" which made Naruto open his eyes to look at the bastard – he meant look at Sasuke…well Sasuke the bastard who kissed him.

Damn Sasuke had a nice smile which distracted him but he did notice that he was putting his helmet on. "I'll look forward to your call. Hopefully it's a date". He said as he got on his bike and started it up. "Later Naruto." He started to move off which finally broke the blonde out of his shocked trance making him yell "Sasuke you bastard, flirt, pervert! It was not a date you!" Sasuke only grinned at him before he sped off and Naruto watched him leave. Naruto carried his prizes back to his apartment and once he shut the door he leaned his back against it.

He couldn't help but touch his lips, remembering the fact that he just kissed a boy- no a _boy_ had kissed him. He was not gay, so why did he think that… that kiss wasn't that bad? "Sasuke you bastard." This wasn't ok. This weird thing was just because he was still getting over his ex. With that he put his prizes away and got ready for bed. Sasuke was a nice guy but he…he was not going to call.

**A/N:** Finished the first chapter yeah me! This will not be that long probably 2 or 3 chapters. I'm adding and changing some ideas that I originally had. I hope this turns out as good as I planned. I'm also working on some other story that I hope to post soon as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Naruto is in the bathroom of a party crying when a handsome guy walks in. They end up chatting and the handsome man takes Naruto out for the night to cheer him up. What will Naruto say when the guy asks him out? He's not gay after all…right?

**A/N:** Second chapter finally completed and can now go up. Our Naru-chan has always been chasing after someone; it's his turn to get chased.

**Warning:** this is boys' love. That means boys in love with other boys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break, whatever you want to call it.

"Damn it all!" Naruto yelled in his apartment. It had been two days since he met and said that he wasn't going to call that bastard. He wouldn't deny that he was a little tempted to. Not because he wanted to or anything like that, definitely not. But the bastard did treat him for the whole night. The movie, dinner and the arcade; Sasuke had paid for everything just to cheer him up. Even though it was really sweet, he wanted to pay him back for all that he did. So he should at least call him, right?

He had been sitting here debating this for the past hour. He didn't want to lead him on or anything but he would be a complete jerk if he didn't call. He had Sasuke's number but Sasuke didn't have his. If he doesn't call he might never see Sasuke again. This shouldn't have been such a thoughtful decision. He had to pay the teme back though. Besides, it's not like he waited two days because he thought he might seem desperate or something. And he wouldn't want that bastard to be any more conceited than he already was if he did call sooner. "This shouldn't require so much thought, damn it!"

"Hey Sasuke, it's Naruto… you know, from the party. Anyway I was just wondering if you'd want to go see a movie with me tomorrow, if not that's ok. If anything you can hit me up if you ever want to hang. Later." Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at his cell. Alright, he had practiced this like five times already. He could do this, it wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like he was nervous, why would he be nervous? Sasuke probably didn't even remember who he was so this didn't matter at all; nope, not at all. This might not even be his real number. "Why is this so stressful!?" Why did he keep trying to convince himself that this was some bogus, stupid idea? "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm not a coward!"

"Hello?" Naruto heard at the other end of the line and he hesitated for a moment. "Uh, hi Sasuke um…" Why the hell was he hesitating? He had practiced this for like 10 minutes. "Oh Naruto is that you? I'm glad you called, I've been waiting." Naruto couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. Sasuke's voice sounded very genuine. Was he really that happy he called? "What? Have you been waiting by your phone or something?" he tried mocking him to lighten the atmosphere. "Yeah a little bit." Why did he have to sound so truthful? This guy was so embarrassing. He's such a damn flirt. "Whatever you damn flirt." He needed to find himself and not get sucked into this guy's game. "If you think I'm a flirt that's ok, because it means you've been thinking about me at least" he said and laughed. "Sasuke teme you are so conceited!" Sasuke went back to mocking him, "not really, I'm just trying to get you to think about me more." He could hear the laugh in the bastard's voice. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as well.

'No way.' Naruto couldn't believe this. He was supposed to have a quick call, he couldn't believe that he'd been talking to Sasuke for over an hour. It's not like they were even talking about anything really. "What's up?" Sasuke's voice brought him back from his thought. It also made Naruto realize he hadn't even brought up the reason he called. "Oh um… I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow." He definitely wasn't as nervous as when he first called. Not that he was nervous to begin with though. "Like a date?" His voice sounded sinful but Naruto knew he would say that. "It's not a date, it's two friends going to see a movie together." That was it… really.

"So anyway, do you want to go?" There was a pause. "Um, I mean if you don't that's cool. I mean if you're busy." Sasuke still did not reply. "Sasuke?" he looked at his cell to see the call was still in session. Naruto began to feel nervous. "Um are you mad?" Silence. "Hello?" Naruto didn't even know he was holding his breath until he let it out. "Sorry, I accidentally muted myself, then I had to unlock my cell." He could hear the embarrassment in his voice. "So sorry if I got you worried because you shouldn't be." Naruto was embarrassed for being so frantic about it. "I wasn't you bastard, I was wondering why you were being such a baby about it." Mocking someone is something he was used to doing. Sasuke only laughed, "I'd love to go ok." Naruto nodded then realized Sasuke couldn't see him. "Ok".

~~*o*~~

"It's not a date," Naruto repeated as he checked himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He was sure trying to look good for his 'not date'. "It's not like he'll even notice if I look nice or not." He couldn't help but think back to his ex. He would always compliment her and tell her how beautiful she looked. She loved to be complimented but she never really gave any compliments. But it didn't matter anymore. Naruto glanced at the clock and realized he had only a half an hour left to meet Sasuke. When and how did the time go by so fast? He did not spend that long looking for something to wear for his 'not date', right? Making sure he had what he needed, he quickly got his shoes on and left.

"Damn it!" He couldn't believe it but he was a little over an hour late to meet Sasuke. Naruto was someone who was actually always on time. He would be the one to have to wait an hour or more for his date. He couldn't believe the string of bad luck that had decided to greet him today. He had left and was ended up getting a bus that decided to break down after a 10 minute journey and had to wait for another bus that took another 20 minutes to get there. After that, he quickly got on a train that was delayed because of a search or some crap. Then when he finally got out he ran, only to realize he had gotten off at the wrong stop. He eventually made it to where he was supposed to meet Sasuke. He looked around but he didn't see him anywhere. 'He probably left. I can't blame him if he thought I stood him up.' He let out a sigh and tried to calm down.

It finally came back to him that he could have called during all that chaos, so he quickly took out his cell. "Dobe." He automatically turned to the insult because he knew that sinful voice anywhere. "Sasuke," he couldn't help but smile. He felt so much better knowing he was still here. "I'm so sorry, my bus came late and then it broke down, then I had to wait like forever for another one, then the train got delayed for some search and I got off at the wrong stop and I totally forgot that I could have called and-" his ranting stopped when he heard Sasuke laughing. "It's ok Naruto, just remember next time ok" and he gave a reassuring smile. It made Naruto completely calm down.

"Anyway the movie started playing a while ago. What do you want to do now?" Naruto blinked as he remembered something. "Um, I think there was supposed to be an event in the city. How about we go see it?" He couldn't help but rub his arms a little. "Sure, that sounds interesting." Sasuke noticed his shiver. "You must be cold Sasuke," because he sure was and he had only been standing here a few minutes while Sasuke had been here for a while. He started to feel bad again. "It's ok, I drove. Come on." With that he pulled Naruto to the direction he parked his car.

"This is your car?" Naruto asked again, even though he was riding in it. It was just that this was an expensive car. It was a top of the line, brand new BMW convertible. "Yes Naruto, this is my car" he answered for the third time. "Did you buy it?" he couldn't help but be nosy. "My brother bought it for me as a reward." Naruto perked up, "you have a brother?" He couldn't help but be interested. "Yeah he's six years older than me. His name is Itachi. What about your family?" He glanced at Naruto and noticed that he had tensed up a little. "Um, well-" Sasuke interrupted him, "by the way, you should make up for being late to me." Naruto quickly turned to the bastard. He was right though. Sasuke had brought him to his car and turned up the heat to make him get nice and warm. He knew Sasuke probably noticed that he was hesitant to talk about his family which is why he brought it up, so he nodded to say he would. "I'd accept a kiss as an apology." He sure knew what to say to make the blond blush, so he got punched in the arm. In return Sasuke just smiled, which earned him another punch. "You're a real pervert you know that teme" his cheeks puffed up. "But thank you for waiting for me," he couldn't help but smile a little. "I wouldn't miss my date with you Naruto." That sounded way too sweet coming out his mouth. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Naruto realized he hadn't yelled it wasn't a date, and it was too late to say it now.

"Come on, Sasuke." It didn't matter if Naruto yelled since Sasuke still decided to go at his own pace. "It'll still be there so why should I run?" Even though he had given the idiot good logic it didn't stop Naruto from grabbing his hand and pulling him to run through the crowd. Well it seemed like Naruto really liked street performers, especially since he kept saying how amazing they were. "Isn't that cool, Sasuke? I wish I could do hand stands like they can." It was obvious he was really enjoying the show. He glanced over at Sasuke, "so um, do you like this kind of stuff?" He wanted to make some conversation. "I've never really seen it besides on TV; it's pretty entertaining though." Naruto noticed Sasuke's glance. "But this is nicer." Naruto raised a brow to what he meant when he felt Sasuke squeeze his hand. It was then he noticed that he hadn't let go of Sasuke's hand all this time. "Gah! Is that what you were talking about when you said "nicer"? You're really a perv teme!" and he quickly let go. "Anyway, let's go, it's getting cold." He turned and started leaving, with Sasuke following, looking pretty content. Spending time with Naruto could sure bring a smile to his face.

The next place they went was to get something to eat since they were both pretty hungry. "You really like ramen, huh?" he couldn't help but ask. Naruto was already on his third bowl while Sasuke was still on his first. "It's delicious and at a good price, how can you not love it?" Finished with the third, he quickly ordered a fourth bowl. As soon as it came he started eating. He looked up to glance at Sasuke who was still staring at him. He looked away, feeling embarrassed. He was not allowed to really eat around his ex. She said he was an embarrassment. He quickly began to feel self-conscious about himself.

'He must think I'm a glutton.' But when he heard Sasuke laugh it only made him feel worse. "I think it's cute." Naruto quickly looked up at that comment. The bastard had called him cute again, but that wasn't the surprising part. No one had ever had a good comment about how he ate and here Sasuke thought it was funny and even cute. Why did the bastard not get disgusted at the things he did? It was clear he wasn't just saying it to be nice since he seemed so sincere. It was hard for him not to enjoy himself around the teme. And he kind of liked that he smiled as much as he did when he was around. "Not many people would find that cute you know." He couldn't hide the fact that he was embarrassed. "No, but you make it look entertaining dobe." They couldn't help but laugh.

"You know there are like two and a half weeks left until school starts." Naruto said, snuggling into the seat of the car. "What are you majoring in Naruto?" Sasuke made sure to keep his eyes on the road. "I was always told that I'm good at understanding others and that I make friends easily. So I thought I would try Psychology, or even sociology." Sasuke nodded, "that's really cool, and I agree with that." He stopped at a light. "So what college do you go to?" At that, Naruto smiled. "I go to Q University". "That's a really good college, it must be a lot of work huh?" Naruto could only nod with a sigh. "What about you Sasuke?" he glanced at the brunette who he couldn't really tell what he was thinking. "I never really had the choice." He stopped at the red light. "What do you mean?" Naruto wondered what was going through Sasuke's head, but all he got was "what do I mean indeed." He knew that he shouldn't pry for now so he let it go and started up a new conversation.

"Thanks for the ride Sasuke." It was back again. The weird atmosphere that Sasuke made appear between them. He was about to get out when he heard "Naruto". He hesitated before turning back to the brunette. "There's less than three weeks left until classes begin again right." Naruto found his hands very interesting at the moment for some reason but nonetheless answered "Yeah". "During that time I plan to get you to like me. I want you to be my boyfriend." How he was able to make everything sound so natural and not shocking like it should have been, Naruto didn't know.

"What are you talking about? You're such a flirt." He knew he might regret it if he looked up but he couldn't stop himself from doing so. "I think you're the flirt here." It couldn't be helped that Naruto was surprised at that comment. "What!? You've been hitting on me since we first met, and we met in a bathroom no less." That was true. "But you've been letting me hit on you since we met in that bathroom." That was also true. "Well that's because you're joking, right?" Sasuke couldn't really be serious about this; about someone like Naruto, right? He was a nobody, just an average Joe. While Sasuke, Sasuke was what anybody would probably hope to be or wish for. "I'm dead serious." Naruto had to look away. He didn't want to be trapped in those eyes.

"You know I'm serious, and I'm trying really hard to get you." Naruto kept his eyes down, still finding his hands intriguing. "What idiot would kiss a guy as a joke?" Naruto stole a quick glance. "I thought you did, idiot." Why did Sasuke have to make him feel so embarrassed? "Fine." At that Naruto finally looked up at him. He thought Sasuke was giving up and that made him feel kind of sad. "I'll prove it to you then." Sasuke looked at the blond and caught his eyes. "I'll prove it to you because I think I can fall in love with you. So I want you to fall in love with me too."

Damn it, he could feel the blush coming. "I've never been this serious about someone before." Damn the bastard because he did look serious. Naruto had never had anyone look at him like that before. "Oh and one more thing," Naruto blinked as Sasuke moved in and kissed him on the cheek. "You looked very handsome today Naruto," Sasuke smiled and Naruot's face flushed as he looked at the brunette. Then he hit him again in the arm, trying but failing to hide his embarrassment, but also not denying that he might have been really happy that Sasuke noticed and complimented him.

~~*o*~~

"Naruto-sensei!" the children yelled as they all began to crowd him. Naruto loved working with children and getting paid to do it was a bonus. "Yes? What is it guys?" It was mostly girls but some boys as well. Seeing how big and bright the girls' faces were and how they blushed as they tried to speak up, Naruto was pretty sure he knew what they were going to ask. "Is that dreamy guy coming to meet you today?" They looked very determined to get an answer and he knew that they wouldn't leave him alone until they did.

Don't get him wrong, Naruto was actually really popular with the kids. But ever since Sasuke first came to visit Naruto at his work place a few days ago, his popularity had drastically increased with mostly all the young girls and female workers. They all wanted to know about the mysterious handsome man that he knew. It had been more than half a week since Sasuke confessed to trying to get him to be his boyfriend. He didn't want to say that he was encouraging it but he couldn't deny that he had been spending almost every day talking to or just being with Sasuke.

"I don't know, he's a very busy person." Naruto wasn't really sure what Sasuke did all the time but hey, everyone has something to do and he wasn't going to pry. He knew that the girls would tell the other workers, or more likely the workers would ask the girls what he said. Sasuke had easily made himself a fan club without he himself actually knowing about it. Not to get Naruto wrong, it wasn't like he was trying to mislead Sasuke. He wasn't gay, and just thinking about being with other guys made him shiver, and not in a good way.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell rang. Seeing 'Sasuke-teme' flash, he smiled. "Teme," he chuckled. "Dobe." He could hear the smirk in the bastard's voice. "I finished my work early, you get off in half an hour right?" Naruto nodded then realized Sasuke couldn't see and said "yes". "Did you nod dobe?" Naruto blushed, "bastard, of course not!" Sasuke gave a small laugh. "I'll be there by the time you finish princess." "Teme! Who are you calling princess!"

"Sasuke I'm hungry" Naruto was done fiddling with Sasuke's car once again since his stomach decided to interrupt him. "Ok what do you feel like eating?" Sasuke was pretty sure ramen would be the answer. "Well I know you don't love ramen as much as me so why don't you pick," Naruto smiled. He knew that Sasuke would get him whatever he wanted; he asked for ramen repeatedly and Sasuke bought it for him.

Once, as a joke, because Sasuke always said he could have anything, he told him he wanted caviar, steak, and fire grilled salmon on a bed of fried shrimp stir fry. The next thing he knew, Sasuke took them to some restaurant and ordered everything Naruto had asked for. He felt bad afterwards since he knew how pricy caviar was, and steak could also be pricy. Sasuke had smiled and told him 'if I have a car like that, why are you worrying about a bill?' After distracting Naruto's mind he felt a lot better. He made sure not to say things like that on a whim to Sasuke because he was sure Sasuke would get it for him, no matter what it was.

Sasuke decided to take them to a quiet little restaurant where Naruto was able to get ramen on the side with his food. Sasuke didn't spoil him with ramen but he did make sure to treat him to it from time to time. He also had somehow made Naruto promise to cut down on how much of it he ate, claiming that it wasn't healthy to eat that much. "Naruto." Hearing his name, he was brought out of his thought. "You might not be able to contact me for the next four days." He was glad he remembered to tell him. "Alright, just call me when you get the chance." He gave a smile and they continued with their meal.

The next day came and he felt like it was going slow on purpose. On the second day Naruto swore his phone was playing tricks on him because he swore he heard it ring but when he picked it up there was nothing. Don't be mistaken, he had some good friends and a good job. So why did Sasuke have to come to his mind so much? But he couldn't deny that before he went to sleep on the third day he fell asleep happy because he got a text from Sasuke saying he would be back tomorrow and wishing him a good night's sleep. And that night he had a good one.

~~*o*~~

"Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled, stepping into his grandmother's office. "Brat! Where do you think you are? This is a hospital!" Naruto wasn't going to tell her that she defeated the purpose by yelling louder than he had, so he just shut the door and sat down in front of her desk. "What is it brat? You look serious." She sighed, she was pretty sure she knew what it was about. "Grandma…I'm not gay" he stared at her then blinked a few times when she started laughing. "Shut up, this is serious". Damn, he couldn't help feeling embarrassed. "Ok I'm sorry, I've just heard this so many times."

This was not the first time that Naruto had burst into her office to tell her that he wasn't gay. Naruto usually told his grandmother everything. She was always someone he could rely on and trust with anything. "And it's true, I'm not gay" he stated again. "So you're still talking about that Sasuke boy, right?" This was all Naruto talked about lately, and from what she heard so far, she quite liked the boy. "Yeah" he murmured a little quietly.

"Naruto, liking one boy does not make you gay. You do know that don't you?" She picked up her coffee and took a sip. "Let's call you bi." He looked up at that. "And what would be wrong if you were?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, you don't even know if what you're feeling is real or just spur of the moment." At that he nodded. "So why not give it a chance and see?" Naruto blinked a few times before asking, "are you telling me to go bi?" She laughed. "No, I'm telling you to try and be happy," she smiled "it's your choice brat. Just make sure it's a choice you won't regret." Naruto was quiet for a while until he looked up and noticed what his grandmother was actually drinking. "It's 1 p.m. baa-chan," she just handed him a glass "its whatever- o'-clock somewhere." Naruto just shook his head at how much his grandma could drink. But hey, she was chief of this whole hospital; who was he to judge?

~~*o*~~

"Let's play that next" Naruto said dragging Sasuke towards the game. They were competing once again. Well it was more like a competition once Naruto lost twice. It was Sasuke 7 and Naruto 5. Sasuke just smiled since he was enjoying himself like always. Naruto sure knew how to make the evening fun.

At the end of the night they had tied 10-10 and Naruto boasted about how lucky Sasuke was to tie with someone as awesome as him, which earned the blond a laugh from the brunette. That in turn earned Sasuke a hit in the arm. After the game they decided to wander the city for the night. "I really love how alive the city looks at night. What about you Sasuke?" Sasuke gave a grin, "you're such a kid dobe." It earned him a punch in the arm. "Teme!" Sasuke only laughed. "But you're right, the city is nice at night." Naruto gave him a smile.

"School starts in 2 days." At that Naruto stopped, which made Sasuke stop as well. He turned and looked at the brunette, "why do you like me?" It was a simple question and damn, Naruto was really curious about the answer. "Because you're a flirt." Naruto blinked, "you're the flirt here and I'm serious," the blond shot back. "Well so am I," Sasuke stepped closer. "Ever since I walked into that bathroom and our eyes met you've been making me do whatever you want."

Naruto's cheeks began to flush. "You're eyes aren't just beautiful, they're captivating, and they worked on me. That's why you're a flirt." Sasuke grinned. "I-I am not, and stop calling me beautiful and cute." He knew Sasuke liked seeing him embarrassed, he just knew it. "I called your eyes beautiful." He shrugged and moved past Naruto. "Anyway, I don't just go on looks so I tried getting to know you." He looked back and caught the blonde's eyes "and I liked your personality as well." Once Naruto got out of the little daze Sasuke put him in, he realized the bastard had started walking off. He quickly ran to his side.

The drive back to Naruto's place was pretty quiet. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was deep in thought about something. He had parked in front of Naruto's place about 2 minutes ago but Naruto hadn't even seemed to notice. "We're here." At that, Naruto looked out to see that they were in fact at his apartment. He sighed and turned to Sasuke, "I'm not gay." Sasuke stared right back, "that's ok" and he smiled. "I'm not gay but…I think, I could try dating you- I mean if you're serious." Crap, he knew he was blushing like crazy now. Sasuke was able to get his attention when he started laughing. "I didn't think you'd say yes." Naruto felt embarrassed and hurt. The bastard was just joking with him after all. But that thought left him as Sasuke kissed him. "I'm glad you did." As their eyes locked, Naruto couldn't help but move in for another kiss. Not only was he dating again, he also had a boyfriend.

**A/N:** second chapter is done, yeah me. So our little Naruto has decided to give Sasuke a try. Wondering about what I'm writing and how I'll end it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Naruto is in the bathroom of a party crying when a handsome guy walks in. They end up chatting and the handsome man takes Naruto out for the night to cheer him up. What will Naruto say when the guy ask him out. He's not gay after all…right?

**A/N:** Third and final chapter has been posted. Time to reveal the kind of relationship they are going to have.

**Warning:** this is boys love. That means boys in love with other boys. Some Bashing of characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

* * *

It has been a week since Naruto started dating Sasuke and so far things are going pretty well. School had started back again, which sucked, but it was the first week of February so school had to begin. So far he had classes three times a week, Monday through Wednesday. Then he had work after classes on those same days but early on Thursday and Friday, so he was able to finish in the early afternoon.

He felt like a freaking school girl. There had to be something going around, a bug or something. That was the only possible way to explain why he was acting like this. Why was he giggling like an idiot about a message he was about to text Sasuke? He was only texting 'hey' anyway. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down for five seconds before hearing a ring alerting that he got a new text; a big grin made its way to his face.

He never realized how much his old relationship was lacking. He had done so much and received barely anything let alone a thank you in return, but with Sasuke it was so different. His ex only called when she wanted something; Sasuke calls him almost every morning with something like 'good morning dobe, I hope you're getting ready for school'. Naruto had told him his schedule and Sasuke memorized it, making sure Naruto didn't run late like he normally did.

The good mornings alone were already sweet. But when Naruto left to go catch the bus he was surprised to see Sasuke waiting by his car for him; he was beyond touched. He was taking early classes this semester – like 8 a.m. classes – and here was Sasuke waiting so he could give him a ride. Not only that, he brought breakfast for him too. Without thinking he had given the bastard a quick kiss on the cheek.

Naruto told the brunette that he could just drive him to the train station, since he had already done enough. He couldn't help but feel bad that Sasuke had done this for him. He tried telling him that he didn't have to and he had replied 'but I really enjoyed the kiss I was given,' which earned him a hit in the arm before he continued. 'But you don't have to feel bad, I was up at 6 a.m. and had free time so I came'. Naruto believed him since he seemed to be telling the truth.

He didn't think Sasuke would be such a nice boyfriend. Besides the 'good mornings', he also called to say goodnight if he wasn't able to come by. Sometimes it was in a text but it was still one of the sweetest things about Sasuke.

"Finally" Naruto sighed; his last class for the day had finally ended. He had to force himself to stay awake. Damn he felt a little tired, and he still had to go to work. Gathering his things, he left quickly. He had an hour to get to his job and it was only a few stops on the train.

"I'm tired and hungry…mostly hungry." It was his lunch break and he didn't have any lunch. He had forgotten to make or buy anything and he was starving. "I wonder if the teme is free?" Taking out his cell, he rang his boyfriend. Sasuke picked up after the fourth ring. "Hello dear" Sasuke answered. Naruto could just imagine the look on the bastard's face as he said that.

"Teme! I'm tired and I'm hungry. Did I mention that I'm hungry?" He was whining, he knew it but damn he was hungry. He only had breakfast and that was at 10 it was already 5. He was a growing boy damn it. "You get off in half an hour right?" Sasuke could tell where this was going. "I'll take you to dinner but I'll be a little late getting to you." At that Naruto paused, "are you somewhere far, Sasuke?" He didn't want to bother him if he was busy. "I'm finishing up a meeting with some people so just wait for me a few extra minutes, ok?" Naruto found it easy to just agree. He couldn't help but think that Sasuke was such a romantic since he tried to spoil him so much on Valentine's Day.

~~*o*~~

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled. Naruto wondered why seeing as they were both in the same class and he was already going to sit next to him. "Morning Kiba" he replied in a normal voice. "Dude I've been so worried. You were out of touch for most of the vacation." He was concerned, he was one of Naruto's best friends after all. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. He really was. He had spent most of the time with Sasuke after all. "I know you might still be upset about Sakura, but it's ok dude, you will find someone else who will be way better." He didn't tell Kiba how right he actually was as he was trying to reassure him. "It had nothing to do with her, I swear." That was the truth since he had almost completely forgotten about her existence on the same day of the party. "Fine. Anyway, we need to chill." Kiba seemed to believe him and Naruto agreed that he needed to catch up with his friends.

A month and a half of dating Sasuke and it wasn't bad at all. Naruto even introduced him to Tsunade which went great. Sasuke seemed to know a lot about her achievements and they had a great conversation that Naruto was able to follow for the most part. Then the old hag 'nudged' him that in her opinion ''he's a keeper''. He was glad the teme hadn't heard he'd won over his grandmother just as easily as he had done him himself.

They were currently in Naruto's apartment having dinner. "I'm still surprised that it's not ramen" Sasuke said still amused that Naruto cooked. "It was good though." His complements always made Naruto smile. After dinner they decided to watch a movie on the couch. Naruto had gotten accustomed to and quite liked snuggling up with Sasuke. It barely took him a week to get comfortable doing it. It was around this time that Naruto decided to open up more to his teme. "Hey Sasuke," he started as he sat up to face him. "I was thinking we should talk." At that Sasuke paused, "what's wrong?" He seemed worried. "Uh, nothing. I meant talk about us" After the rephrasing, Sasuke replied "ok".

Naruto didn't want to ruin the mood but he wanted to get to know Sasuke on a more personal level. "About three years ago my parents died in a fire. It wasn't the fire that killed them it was the smoke. It was caused by faulty wiring. Baa-chan took me in after that and later on when I was able to, I moved out on my own to be more independent. When I'm asked about my parents I still get a little uncomfortable sometimes. But I wanted to tell you." He finally finished and felt calm when Sasuke gave him a kiss on the head. "I understand." Sasuke took a moment before he started talking. "My parents died two years ago in a car accident." Naruto was surprised how Sasuke still looked as calm and collected as ever and couldn't help the look he gave him. "My family, the only real family that I had was my brother. He was the one who took care of me and raised me. It was like our parents never existed. I never saw them much anyway so it was easy to believe so. When I was told of their death I didn't really know how to react, but I was sad." That was the truth, and it was enough for Naruto.

They continued their conversation. Naruto told Sasuke a lot about his family and Sasuke commented on how nice they were from his descriptions. Naruto was able to understand what Sasuke had meant then when he said he never really had the choice. Sasuke explained to him that even though his parents were never there, they made sure to still control his life and activities. With all the tutors they assigned him he was able to skip some grades and graduate early. He was surprised that Sasuke was actually done with college at his age and was helping his brother maintain the family business. Naruto felt a little bad for Sasuke. His parents never really gave him the chance to have a childhood. They continued talking late into the night.

~~*o*~~

Naruto was happily waiting for Sasuke to come pick him up today. They were going to go to the aquarium. When he received his text he quickly went downstairs to meet him. He realized something was wrong by how irritated his boyfriend was and that the smile he usually received was missing. He wondered what was wrong with the teme and decided to just up and ask the bastard.

"Is something wrong, teme?" He received silence and wasn't surprised. He reached out for Sasuke's hand and was happy when he didn't pull away. He just rubbed his thumb over Sasuke's hand and eventually Sasuke sighed and held Naruto's hand back. "So teme, what's crawled up your ass?" He couldn't help but laugh. "It's nothing really." Naruto only hummed and waited for Sasuke to continue. He liked the fact that he easily understood his boyfriend's mood "I'm being stalked by these crazy ass girls and its irritating the shit out of me." Naruto was a little surprised at what Sasuke did next…he ranted.

"I mean it's not like I don't know they're stalking me, they aren't even good at being inconspicuous. For one they talk so loud about me like I can't even hear, and worst of all sometimes they stalk me in groups. And they have this "leader" who I hate, this big fore-headed girl who tried to grope my ass. This keeps happening at my apartment complex and it's just so freaking irritating." Finally Sasuke finished and started to calm down a little. Naruto couldn't help the laugh that escaped him but quickly tried to stop at the glare he received. "Sorry but it was kind of funny, but don't worry and just ignore them." He didn't want to admit that he might be a little jealous. "Besides, they'll all be heartbroken when they find out that the guy they are stalking already belongs to me." He gave the teme a kiss and that seemed to make him relax.

'Just who the hell do these bitches think they are?' Ok, so maybe he was a lot more jealous than he thought but he hid it well throughout the day. He was ticked that these girls were disrupting and trying to interfere in his teme's life. He was the only one who was allowed to do that; he was the bastard's boyfriend after all! This led him to the realization that he didn't want to lose Sasuke to anyone. He was very happy when Sasuke introduced him to his brother. He was really nice, a little overprotective but nice. He also realized that he would one day have to go further with Sasuke if their relationship lasted and that kind of freaked him out, not in a bad way but more of a nervous one.

He was also shocked when he learned Sasuke's last name, Uchiha. There name was well known since they owned many corporations. Itachi was surprised that Naruto didn't know which made him like him even more from falling for his foolish little brother. This ended with a lecture from Sasuke about not freaking out about his income and how it was no reason they couldn't be together. This had distracted him from class for the day.

"Naruto, over here" Kiba yelled. Once again Naruto made him wonder why, when he was already heading his way to the table. Almost all of his friends were there: Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Garra and his ex Sakura. He sat and greeted everyone normally. He wasn't uncomfortable around Sakura. It just made him mad that she thought he still wanted her back.

"What's up you guys?" Of course Kiba was the first one to speak. "There's a mixer this weekend and you should come with me, there will be some cuties." He knew Kiba already checked what girls might be going. "No thanks" Naruto replied simply. "Why not? Dude you need to get over your ex," Chojis said between his bites of food. "It has nothing to do with Sakura" he defended.

"You guys can't blame him. It would be hard to get over someone like me after all." Naruto just rolled his eyes. "It wasn't hard at all, there wasn't much to get over." She shot him a glare.

"Then why not? It's not like you're dating anyone" Kiba yelled, but then began to realize something very important. "You're dating someone, aren't you?" Of course, being Kiba, he had yelled it out. "How could you not tell me? How long have you been dating?" And now everyone was staring at him. "Uh, about 2 months now. It just kind of happened." It was a little embarrassing with all the stares. "Who's the girl, Naruto?" Choji asked, stuffing his face. "Uh…well...you see" he started to stutter. "Why won't you tell us who she is?" Kiba yelled again. "Maybe it's not a she then." Shikamaru said making everyone look at Naruto who blushed, while everyone besides Shikamaru and Gaara screamed "what!"

"When did this happen? You're gay now? Who is it?" Naruto was loud but he was going to hit Kiba soon if he didn't shut up. "Like three months ago. I'm not gay I just like this one guy and it's no one you know" he replied calmly. "You should let us meet this guy Naruto" Sakura said, clearly finding this interesting. "Why should I?" he responded simply. "Well for one, to know that he's real, and you should introduce him to your friends anyway." She spat "I still don't see how that has anything to do with you though" he said. It wasn't like they were actually a friends and he wanted Sasuke to meet his ex. "What, is he a cutie Naruto?" Ino asked with a smile on her face. "It wouldn't matter since my heart belongs to the raven god, I wouldn't be interested in your guy in a million years" she said laughing. Naruto rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't be interested in someone like you anyway."

Since his friends kept bothering him, he finally cracked "Ok I guess you guys can meet him. He's supposed to be coming to pick me up today anyway." They would just see him, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. "Oh we get to see Naruto's boy toy, I hope he's cute" Ino said. He just sighed, he couldn't deal with them. He didn't like how Ino called his boyfriend a boy toy either. Sasuke was awesome and anyone would be lucky to have someone like him.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked. "He had to speak with a teacher. He said anyone who wanted to wait could do so and the others could just meet him some other time" Kiba said. "More like he doesn't want anyone to know that he was faking, or better yet he can't imagine being with any other girl but me." Kiba shrugged. She thought it best to just ignore the whole comment as Sakura and Ino continued to chat to each other.

A few minutes later the conversation between them stopped when they noticed a blue BMW pull up to the school. It was catching a lot of attention. But when the driver stepped out, that's when the gossip broke loose. "Oh my god, it's the raven!" Ino and Sakura squealed just the same as some of the other girls did. "Who?" Kiba was so confused."The boy who stole my heart, we call him raven" Sakura said happily while her and Ino fixed their appearances.

When Sasuke looked over in their direction he smiled and started to walk over. Sakura and Ino both looked extremely happy, like they had just won a big prize. "Sasuke!" They both jumped when they heard Naruto yell as he passed his friends and gave the raven a hug and a quick kiss. The three stood shocked. It was then that Naruto took the raven's hand and pulled him towards his friends. "This is my boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasuke, these are my friends Kiba and Ino…and that girl is Sakura" he said, more like an afterthought. Sasuke understood. "Hello, it's nice to meet you".

"The raven is your boyfriend?" Sakura and Ino asked, staring at Sasuke. "The raven?" Naruto asked confused. "Apparently your boyfriend is the guy that Sakura left you for dude" Kiba filled in. Naruto looked at Sakura then at Sasuke who was looking at him. He couldn't help but laugh. "Well isn't that interesting. Anyway, did you get my message teme?" Naruto received a nod then turned to Kiba.

"So Gaara is coming right now and I'm inviting you too, Kiba. Sasuke booked us a game of laser tag. You in?" He knew Kiba enjoyed the game just as much as he did. "Count me in, dude" Kiba said happily. "We'll see you two later. Oh and Sakura," he said with a big grin "I can see why you fell for _my_ boyfriend. Bye." Naruto didn't miss the snarl on her face as the three of them headed to the car with Gaara not far behind. They drove off leaving the still shocked duo.

During the whole ride Naruto couldn't wipe the big smile off his face

"Dude, he's awesome" Kiba stated. "Did you know he's a high ranked gamer?" In truth, Naruto didn't but he did now. Sasuke royally kicked all their butts in laser tag, coming in first. He easily gained Kiba's approval. Naruto wasn't sure what made Gaara like him and he didn't really care to find out. Two of his good friends liked his boyfriend and that's all that really mattered. "I'm glad you like him…just don't fall for him, ok?" he joked. But at the same time it kind of wasn't a joke. "Like I would" Kiba scoffed. "Well it was just you that I was saying it to since I know who Gaara likes." Kiba's eyes grew huge. "What! You like someone?" Kiba's sounded more disappointed than anything and he looked defeated when Gaara shrugged. Naruto wondered how long it would take Kiba to just tell Gaara he likes him.

~~*o*~~

Naruto blinked once, twice then touched his cheek. His friends seemed to be stuck in the moment because Sakura had just slapped him. "What the hell is your problem you asshole!" She spat. Naruto blinked again before once again his friends stood shocked, now because he had slapped Sakura. She held her cheek and looked bewildered. You don't see this happening in a smoothie store.

"How dare you slap me?" she spat. "That should be my line. Where do you come off?" he yelled at her. "Me? Who seduces someone else's guy just to get back at the girl who broke up with them?" Naruto couldn't help but think she was crazy. "I didn't seduce anyone, he would have had to be yours for me to steal him from you, and secondly you aren't even worth my time so why would I plot something for you? It's not _my_ fault that _my boyfriend_ likes what_I've_ got and is about to start filing lawsuits against the people stalking him, so piss off!" Ugh! She was so annoying.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't get my dobe too aggravated." They all looked to see Sasuke enter the shop. "Sasuke-kun, tell me why? Why did you choose Naruto?" Everyone was waiting expectantly. "Not that it's any of your business but he brings something to my life that I never had before…" Sasuke paused "it's you". Sakura blushed at how Sasuke looked at her. Naruto gave a small glare at the grin that came to her face. "Sasuke-kun do you-" "You're that big fore-headed girl who's like the leader of my stalkers." Sasuke said cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. It was quiet for a moment before everyone started laughing. "What?" her face was scarlet. "I didn't really pay attention to you before but you're that crazy fan leader girl. It's one thing that you cause me trouble but don't bother my lover as well. I don't want to file a restraining order, they're too annoying." The whole time Naruto just kept laughing. "Oh Sasuke, you bring something I never had before too. Anyway, you really need to get over this Sakura, it's pretty sad. It's been two months already and besides it's even more sad since Ino already got over it and has a boyfriend. That double date we went on was nice, right teme?" The raven nodded.

"What? You went on a double date? When did that happen?" "Yeah me and Ino were always cool with each other and she wasn't as crazy as you." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. "If you'll excuse us we're on our way to my room." At that Naruto blushed. "Teme, do you hear how you say things!" The bastard only smiled and Naruto couldn't help that he did too. His life was going great.

_Who would have thought a bathroom would lead to romance and revenge._

* * *

**A/N:** Yes it is done. This wasn't as bad as I thought it was and I'm glad it didn't get to off track.


End file.
